


【我妻凉 x eiji】灯红酒绿

by Alicews



Category: QP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicews/pseuds/Alicews





	【我妻凉 x eiji】灯红酒绿

日常黄色废料  
微路人(洁癖慎入)  
ooc预警

藏在闹市区小巷里的居酒屋鳞次栉比，隔开一层薄薄的纸拉门，依然能听到屋内食客们嘈杂的交谈声。我妻凉在对街的拐角处静静注视着店门，等待目标人物的出现。

"哧啦——"

门开了，身形魁梧的头目拖拉着步子和里屋打了声招呼，揽着一个年轻男人晃上了主街。男人娇媚的声线在黑夜里格外突出，借着昏暗的路灯我妻凉看清了他侧脸，是情报屋的eiji。

头目似乎很中意这个情报屋，紧搂着他的后腰，贴在一起絮絮叨叨。我妻凉打探古岩组情报的时候，eiji还穿得大红大绿，这次突然放弃了鲜艳的配色，只是在贴身背心外套着一件黑纱罩衫，松垮的衣摆搭在豹纹皮裤上，随着挺翘的臀部轻轻晃动，廉价又惑人。

我妻凉不动声色地跟在后方，和两人一齐向下坡的居民区走去。不一会，路灯变得越来越稀少，夜色浓郁的街尾隐约亮着荧光粉的招牌，eiji和头目有说有笑地闪进了那栋建筑物，牌子上赫然映着"Love Hotel"。

掏出火机点了根烟，我妻凉望着袅袅烟丝消散在夜空中，建筑物的某个房间亮起了微光。

半个钟后，头目又拖拉着步子从门口出来，满脸  
餍足地往反方向走去。我妻凉掐灭烟头，扔在地上的一堆烟蒂里，拉开了手枪保险栓。

eiji俯趴在床中央，精疲力竭地抱着枕头低声喘息，理智催促他要赶紧把后穴里的精液清洗掉，但乏力的手臂不听使唤地别在身后，怎么都戳不进那个小洞。

几次尝试之后eiji就此作罢，闷闷不乐地撅起小嘴抱怨

"什么嘛……！"

偏过头，猛然发现房间里多了一个人，eiji吓得噤了声。冷静一看，这不是天狼会的我妻凉吗。对方摘下了墨镜，正靠在茶几旁一言不发地擦拭枪身，硝烟裹夹着血腥气在狭小的房间散播开来。

eiji有些吃力地扶着床沿爬起，往下拉扯已经皱巴巴的罩衫，试图遮住光裸的双腿

"我妻凉？你怎么在这里呀哈哈" ，尴尬地笑笑，"吓我一跳呢～"

我妻凉抬头望向eiji，仔细打量他大腿上的几道红痕，明显是新添上去的还浮肿着，床边掉落的豹纹皮裤已经被抽出了皮带。eiji顺着视线一看，讪讪地收拢腿

"哎呀！真是让你见笑了，情报屋有时候也身不由己嘛～哪知道会碰到有那种癖好的人呀…"

我妻凉突然拿枪对准eiji腿上的伤，又把枪转向窗外一指

"砰"，嘴形轻轻吐出这个字的发音。

eiji顿时笔直地坐起身，那股血腥味让糟糕的预感腾起

"等等、你不会……把他…？"眉毛高高上挑，询问的语气却充斥着不安

"……"我妻凉无动于衷地埋头打字，发送了一封短邮。

"任务""目标"两个词在eiji手机上跳出，真是造化弄人，刚获取完情报的头目转眼就被我妻凉杀了。eiji懊恼地瘫坐在床头控诉对方，

"你是高兴了，可我就麻烦了呀！组里的人都认识我，看着我和头儿从居酒屋离开的，你这样把人杀了我不就成嫌疑最大的嘛…"

eiji叫苦不跌，情报虽然是套到了但他可没想被组织的人追杀。上个月才目睹了他们怎么处置叛逃的情妇，eiji觉得自己只会比她更惨。还在想着怎么摆脱嫌疑，过了一会儿才后知后觉身体被我妻凉抱起来，往浴室走去。

"啊咧，我妻凉…？"有些懵地靠在对方怀里，坚实的肌肉充满安全感。把eiji放进浴池里的时候却不知轻重，磕的人龇牙咧嘴。我妻凉抿了抿唇，一把转开了水龙头

"你这家伙刚刚笑了对吧？！"eiji气鼓鼓指责正在调水温的人。

我妻凉没有理会他的话，把人翻转过来，毫无预警地将手指顺着水流插入了后穴

"…唔！"eiji立刻住了嘴，只有喘息的份。

穴口红肿不堪，已经接近出血的边缘，在温水的清洗润泽下变得不再干涩。可以看出之前用过这个地方的男人很心急，几乎没怎么做扩张就把老二捅了进去。我妻凉托住手中颤抖不已的躯体，刮搔出体内还残留的精液，仿佛能看到刚刚在房间内挨受了一顿抽打后又被压在床上贯穿的eiji，下身突然燥热起来。

细小的呜咽逃出eiji口中，在浴室里格外清晰。手指抽插让刚经过一番性事的eiji又有了感觉，当我妻凉要抽离时鬼使神差地抓住了对方的手，摸向自己已经硬挺的性器，上下滑动。

我妻凉深深看了一眼红着脸在水中自慰的人，任由他像抓着浮板的溺水者兀自挣扎。黑纱罩衫黏在湿滑的身上，隐约透着肌理，衣摆随荡漾的水浮起下沉，几经波折后渐渐归于平静。松开沾上乳白色稠液的手，我妻凉放干池水，果断撕开了eiji的罩衫，露出彻底湿透的亮粉色小背心

"啊!" eiji惊叫了一声，对上我妻凉了然的眼神。

后者打量着和楼下招牌一样十分符合主人性情的颜色，捉起还在高潮余韵中无力的手腕绑在了浴池边。

"你、你想干什么…"心虚地往后退缩，贴到了池壁。

我妻凉居高临下地端详池中人狼狈的模样，解开长裤跨进了窄小浴池，将贴在eiji平坦胸腹上的亮粉色布料卷起，卡在乳首处，理所当然地开始索取

"啊……呼…" eiji胆怯地看了一眼埋在胸口处的性感眉眼，回想刚刚手淫时对方那副无所谓的样子，让人泄气不已。意识到突然主动起来的我妻凉，eiji不禁发出甜蜜的呻吟想去触摸他的金发，手却还被牢牢绑着。

"呐，我妻凉～松开好不好…"

我妻凉并不打算让eiji如愿，用手指继续揉捏乳粒，贴上自己唇瓣封住了剩下的话语。双手没办法回应的eiji马上张开嘴，伸出小舌去舔舐贝齿，我妻凉让他卖力地舔弄却迟迟不肯打开一条缝，待呼吸急促起来，猛地吸住eiji的舌尖，缠绵深吻。

eiji在双重刺激下又有了抬头的趋势，忍不住摩擦起腿根。我妻凉往下瞥了一眼，捞起还撕碎在地上的罩衫，毫不费力地扯下一小块系在了eiji性器根部。eiji刚听到“呲啦"一声，我妻凉手上便多了一个折腾自己的束缚带，难耐地仰起头淌出更多生理性泪水。

Love Hotel方便在哪儿都有润滑液，我妻凉把浴池边的一管全部倒在阴茎上，撸动了几下，对准eiji还微张的小穴整根没入。宽厚的手掌托起eiji红痕遍布的大腿，跟着下身挺动一点点施力，将身体掰成了M形，浴室里瞬间溢出破碎的呻吟。被性器不停撞击的eiji只能咬住下唇，拼命抓紧越过头顶绑着自己的布料。体内的快感一波强过一波席卷而来，缚住根部的黑纱却越来越紧，得不到释放。

"我妻凉…哈、松开嘛……" eiji小声地撒娇，弓起背部去看自己硬到发胀的柱身，已经冒出点点前液。我妻凉盯着eiji的脸微微笑了笑，eiji不禁觉得背后一凉，囊袋就被握住了。技巧纯熟的手指掐在两端挤弄，刺激得eiji哭了出来，泣不成声地哀求

"呜呜…不要、啊…"泪水糊满了整张小脸，合着汗湿的鬓发宛若一只落水的可怜猫咪。

我妻凉不知疲倦地抽插了几十下后，终于玩够了似的松开系带。突然得到解放的eiji一声喟叹尽数射在了对方腹部，全身瘫软在池壁上昏睡过去，直到我妻凉在体内达到了高潮。

抱着eiji出来时天色已经蒙蒙亮，为熟睡的人盖好被子，留了一张字条，便离去了。直到中午，eiji撑起仿佛被人重新组装了一遍的身体，看到字条上的地址和压在旁边的钥匙，才突然想起来昨晚发生了什么。

不过，这个时候全组的人都已经知道eiji现在是天狼会我妻凉的情人。


End file.
